LOST CHAPTER: Zane's Room
by VelvetPersona
Summary: Ayane has finally been invited to see the living quarters of the Ninja of Ice. What wonders await the scarred huntress? And is there another reason besides idle chit-chat for Zane's invitation? (PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE!)
1. To be Strong

**Hello! I've been working diligently on both "A Haunting We Will Go!" and this, but to my surprise this was done first. My Halloween story's next chapter will be up before long though and will be a total of three chapters so…yeah! This Lost Chapter is only going to be two chapters (sayin' chapter a lot) and I decided to try my hand at more third person. Hopefully, I do okay. Also, near the end of this chapter there is a scene. It's nothing too explicit, but please be aware that this story is T-rated for minor language and sexual content. NO LEMONS, I SWEAR! XD With that being said, thank you all for your continued support as a whole and know that I try to update when I have the time to write. It's been pretty difficult, but I refuse to stop! Your reviews, favorites, and follows keep my spirit alive and strong!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

LOST CHAPTER: Zane's Room

"Let's go over the mission objective one more time before we enter Ouroboros," Sasha said sternly to her kunoichi sisters crouched and gathered around her.

The harsh desert winds blew cold as nightfall drew closer. The stars were already beginning to appear against the darkened sky and the last slivers of gold from the sun disappeared…along with Ayane's immunity to the elements.

The Kunoichi of Light gritted her teeth as she kneeled in front of Sasha betwixt Ebony and Nya. The formation of dunes they were behind provided little refuge from the encroaching gales of cold sand, but the healer did not complain. The bitter frost of Twilight during the winter's solstice was far worse than this and the mask covering the lower half of her face kept the swirling debris at bay.

She could handle this…no problem.

"This is our first of many reconnaissance missions of the Serpentine headquarters. Our main objective is to survey their activities while remaining unseen. We don't engage the enemy unless there's no other option, if that happens dispatch them discreetly and dispose of the body."

Despite the intense determination within the Brazilian's storm grey eyes there was also a hint of fear and hesitancy.

"Nya, Ayane…it's been a while since we've last set foot onto that miserable place and I know neither of us looks forward to going back, but we have to do this. Not only for the mission and the aspect of achieving a broader sense of team unity although both of those things are important. We're going in there to prove our increase in strength both mentally and physically. Ebony, we've already shared with you what…_almost_ happened to us while in captivity of the Serpentine in their underground Labyrinth and even though you're still relatively new to the sisterhood, you've adapted well to our formations and we've grown stronger thanks to your contributions. Now let's move out and watch each other's backs. We don't know the lay of their grounds so we'll scout first then assign the appropriate roles. We have to be back at the Bounty no later than midnight to report any useful information and our progress to Sensei Wu, so we got six hours. Let's cover this last mile to the coliseum swiftly."

The Kunoichi rose silently one by one and the tall Master of Water shot forth and curved around the dunes in the direction of the snake city, her sisters flanking her as they traveled at a brisk pace.

As Ayane ran beside Ebony, she cringed inwardly at Sasha's earlier debriefing. Giving their devotion to a just cause, the return to Ouroboros was indeed inevitable. She only wished to be spared the horrid memories of her captivity.

_I can't think about that now. I must focus on the mission and looking after my sisters. Sasha's right…its best we face this place now rather than later. I'll prove that I'm not afraid._

_**You can do it, Shine! Remember that I'm here with you and together we shall triumph over any and all obstacles!**_

Behind the golden mask was a gracious smile.

_Thanks, Divinity._

Ebony suddenly switched directions and Ayane hastened to follow. All four females took shelter behind a large boulder and Sasha turned to the huntress sharply.

"Ayane, two enemies are above the entrance on lookout. Can you take them out from here?"

Ayane peeked from behind their cover, up and into the distance. Thanks to the glare of the new moon she could make out two distinct Serpentine shapes looking over the expanse of the desert below from the coliseum's crown.

She turned back to her sisters. "Easy money, I got them," she replied confidently and removed her platinum bow from her back. She would have to be quick to fire so the snakes would not have time to react and sound the alarm.

She placed her fingertips on the drawback string and spread them just enough to make it seem like she was about to fire two arrows simultaneously. As soon as the light energy began to form and the hum of her power graced her ears, she leaped onto the top of the boulder and aimed high at the shadowy figures in the distance. Her shot was silent and accurate as two streams of light were released. The holy power struck the vile reptiles and their bodies slumped over and off the structure, landing on the waiting sand below, signaling their demise.

With great alacrity the four kunoichi pressed onward until they reached the place where the two Serpentine fell. Sasha grabbed one while Ebony took the other and dragged the corpses out of sight. The remaining sisters peered in through the vacant access to the arena. They knew the entrance to the Labyrinth was on the other side of their position and down the darkened corridor's steps.

"I hate this place," Nya muttered, her eyes narrowed and fierce as she looked inside. "I know we're not here to fight, but…I want vengeance for what they tried to do to us."

Ayane said nothing to this. If it were her decision she would not come near this horrendous place ever again, but at the same time it would be as if the Serpentine ruled her actions and gripped her psyche in terror. They would dominate her and Amaterasu's advocate would never concede defeat in the face of the enemy.

"Retribution will come for all of the Serpentine, Nya, but not tonight," Sasha said, reappearing with Ebony from the shadows, "Let's continue the advance."

The four proceeded forward, using the shadows for cover and stealth as they were taught to do. They made it to the other side of the arena with no hindrances and when they commenced their descent into darkness, Ayane's blood began to run cold. She was willingly returning to a place of horrors and though her time spent in the Labyrinth was brief…flashes of sallow reptilian eyes and a hulking black body and tail tormented her mind's eye. Her heart pounded in repulsion at the memory of the horned boa general using his forked tongue to lick her cheek fondly—

A startled gasp erupted from the blonde's throat as she lost her footing. She would've plowed into Nya had the Kunoichi of Darkness not grasped her shoulder to keep her upright from behind. Sasha and Nya stopped their descent and glanced back.

"Everything okay?" Sasha asked worriedly and for the life of her, Ayane wanted to say "No, everything was _not_ okay", but knew she couldn't. Instead, she steeled herself and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry…didn't sense that last step," she reached up and touched the hand that still lingered on her shoulder. "Thanks, Ebony," she whispered.

"Careful, ladies…we're almost there. I can hear the hissing," Sasha informed them and the wielders of the Platinum Weapons trudged onward.

_No matter what…I have to survive this night. I have to face my demons._

* * *

Back at the Destiny's Bounty hours had passed since the Kunoichi's departure on their training exercise and dinner had come and gone. Sensei Wu sat with his nephew and team of Ninja at the dining room table leisurely sipping his traditional cup of tea. Light after dinner conversation had slowed to a dull standstill. Now, uneasy body language and quick glances to the door leading to the deck ruled the ambiance.

The aged Spinjitzu Master tapped his nephew's shoulder when the youngster started showing signs of fatigue.

"It's way past your bedtime, Lloyd. You've had a hard day of training and need to restore your energy for tomorrow."

The Green Ninja yawned and rubbed his eyes. "But, I want to wait up for, _ane_," the boy groaned. "I want to know how…*yawn*…her training went."

Wu chuckled before taking another sip. "She will tell you tomorrow morning. Now, off you go and don't forget to brush your teeth."

The Ninja bid goodnight to the young savior as he got up from his seat and headed to his room. Pleased by the fruits of their labor when nary a sound could be heard from Lloyd's bare feet against the polished wooden floor.

The deaf of silence reigned supreme once more and Sensei Wu sighed contently while pouring himself another cup of tea. An impatient tapping of fingers drew Zane's attention to his brother of fire sitting beside him. Kai's eyes scrutinized the obsidian door in agitation, daring it to not spew forth the absent Kunoichi soon and though Zane understood his brother's consternation he expressed his feelings differently…they all did.

"I'm quite surprised all of you aren't back in your rooms by now. You would any other night, so why not tonight?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Why else, Sensei?" Jay answered incredulously. "We have to make sure the girls get back okay. This is the first time they've ever been out so late without us and on a training exercise of all things."

"Sensei, why did you send them out for training so late?" Cole questioned next.

"So late? I sent them on their way at five o'clock and if you recall it's the same time I would send all of you out for exercises on team unity and advanced training on stealth as well. How is this any different?"

"The difference is that Nya's my sister!" Kai exploded and stood up from his seat. "And Ebony and the others are…are…" he struggled for the right term, but Sensei Wu finished his sentence.

"Female?" He supplied and Kai shook his head and sat down.

"That's not what I meant."

Sensei nodded, "Yes, it was. Is this the mentality all of you share?" He looks to each of his Ninja and neither said a word to agree or disagree. Zane's face remained impassive and simply waited patiently for the eminent wisdom their sensei would surely bestow to them.

"An uncertain "yes" then…" The sage mentor sniffed his tea with an air of indulgence and added, "The Kunoichi are Spinjitzu Masters as well and they've just been recently united so naturally they would need the extra time and training to coagulate their solidarity just as you did. I believe that even if you weren't romantically involved with them you would worry simply because of their sex."

"Sensei said "sex" and it sounded wrong on so many levels," Jay whispered and Zane retaliated with a hard slap to the back of his head.

"Ow! I mean ah—uh…it sounded right. Carry on, sensei."

"Yes…as I was saying, I was the same way too. It is somewhat of a natural instinct for the man to look after the woman, but my way of thinking changed when I was rescued by a mysterious kunoichi. It was during the days of my youth and I was on a journey to deliver justice for a family that had been wronged. I had tracked down a group of bandits to their headquarters and my mission was to not only route them, but also to return the treasures they had stolen. I was sure of myself and my abilities, but underestimated their numbers and organization. Soon, I was surrounded on all sides with no means of escape when suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown at my feet and a dense white fog erupted from it. Seeing the window of opportunity, I took advantage of the mist and my confused foes and fought through the enemy masses, but I also sensed another presence fighting alongside me. When the smoke cleared and the thieves lay dead I whirled around with my katana aimed at my rescuer's throat and my savior did the same. There we were staring at each other eye to eye, our weapons bloodied and positioned to decapitate when I noticed…the well-developed curves of a strong female body and her irises were a pallid hue…sightless. My rescuer was a blind woman."

"Whoa…" The Ninja breathed in awe.

"I was so mesmerized by this being that I unknowingly lowered my blade and she did the same. Her entire head was covered in black wraps so I could see nothing but her eyes and her suit was made from fine leather which greatly accentuated her toned body. When I asked her who she was, her answer was another smoke bomb. I wasn't particularly surprised by her actions since it was typical ninja behavior to never reveal one's identity to the unfamiliar and once my sight was returned to me…she was gone…along with all evidence of her existence. I completed my mission and returned to my father to report my success and the appearance of the female ninja and that's when I learned the term, kunoichi and that two-thirds of the world's greatest assassins were women."

Sensei Wu's students were left dumbstruck by this and so he continued.

"The strength of a woman is never to be underestimated," the teacher's aged onyx eyes locked with the fire ninja's sharp golden-amber ones. "Kai…you should know this by now. In fact, all of you should."

"I know Nya is strong, sensei as well as the others, but what do you expect me to do? Stop worrying?" He shook his head. "She's my little sister. No matter how strong she becomes, she'll always be my little sister."

"Of course, Kai. It is not a bad thing to worry about one's sibling, but you must also recognize and acknowledge her strength. She would appreciate that more. The same goes for all of you in regards to your female partners." Wu took a long sip from his cup and his wide-brimmed straw hat kept his features hidden. "I was thoroughly intrigued by the blind kunoichi, but to this day I never saw her again. Do all of you understand the moral of today's story?"

Surprisingly, it was Jay who spoke. "Women may seem frail and you might want to protect them from all evils, but never forget that they have their own respectable strength and may rescue _**you**_ from time to time."

"Very good, Jay," Sensei Wu congratulated, but Cole frowned.

"But sensei, what if that strength wanes? What if they try to take on a heavy burden all by themselves when you know they can't?" He asked, remembering how drained and tired Sasha had been right before she collapsed into his arms only a few weeks ago and the sorrowful secret she divulged to him.

"Then a strong shoulder will be needed," Wu answered instantly. "Just remember that everyone has their boundaries and independent young women don't always like to be cuddled."

"Sensei, if I may," Zane said politely as he raised his hand.

"Of course, Zane."

"Even though it is true about you sending us out for our training regime in the evening...you never once waited up for us to return. May I ask why you are giving the Kunoichi this special treatment? If I didn't know any better I would say you are just as anxious as we are."

Realization dawned on the other Ninja and they all started talking rapidly to reinforce Zane's accusation. During the overbearing chatter, Sensei Wu was unremitting in sipping his tea diligently until he raised his hand to silence his students.

"Very perceptive of you to notice, Zane" Wu said with a deliberate smile. "However, I am not waiting for the Kunoichi's return out of worry. I am waiting to make an announcement to all of you in regards to your training schedule this week, so…" he glances over at the door knowingly, "a word from the wise, when the young ladies enter through that door, don't ask if they're alright. Instead ask…how it went."

Just then the deck door opened and the four young women in question stepped through, unharmed with the exception of a few scrapes and bruises and their ninja garbs disheveled and sullied.

"Sylph, I hate deserts," Nya grumbled as she stepped through the door patting her hair for loose sand particles.

"That's because there's nothing but sand to seep into your clothes and make you feel filthy and uncomfortable," Ebony complained also with a grimace and Ayane followed in after her, silent and forlorn.

"I may be dirty, but my hunger outweighs my need to feel clean at the moment," Sasha said from the head of the line. "I'm hungry as hell-Oh, hey everyone." She greeted as she and her sisters entered the dining room.

"Welcome back, Kunoichi…right on time I see," Wu said. The masters of the Counter-brink elements formed a single-file line, shoulder to shoulder, in front of the table and bowed respectively.

"So…uh…how did it go?" Cole inquired as nonchalantly as he could.

"Not bad for our first time," Sasha replied, straightening up. "All things considered, we still have a ways to go before reaching team equilibrium."

Zane noticed Ayane flinched at Sasha's words as did Sensei Wu discern her cringe.

"I see…well, I expect all of you to tell me the full story tomorrow morning. For now, I must announce a change to the training regime from now on. Since every Wednesday evening will be the Kunoichi's team unity training, there will be no Thursday morning training. Training will be moved to four in the afternoon instead."

"Thank goodness," Nya sighed in relief.

"Every other day will remain the same," Sensei Wu concluded and took another generous sip.

Cole stood up from his seat. "Heard you say you were hungry, Sasha. If you want I could heat you up a plate of dinner. Jay made…something. What's it called again?" Cole asked, looking to his blue pajama-clad brother.

Jay grinned broadly and rose from his chair as well. "An old family recipe called _Svinekoteletter_. Nothing fancy just braised pork chops with potatoes and fried onions on the side. There's plenty. What me to get a plate ready for you, Nya?"

"That'll be perfect Jay, but first I've got to wash up," she then turned to her roommate. "Ebony, do you mind if I use the bathroom first?"

"Not at all," the bronze-skinned kunoichi responded with a shrug. "I'll wait with Sasha."

"Oh thanks! I'll be back in a little bit!" Nya called over her shoulder and dashed off down the hallway.

"Kai, if you don't mind that I'm a little sweaty I would like to sit and talk with you for a while," Ebony said, giving the Ninja of Fire a small smile.

Kai stood from the table and made his way towards his infatuation. He stopped next to her and pressed his face into her hair, "You still smell like coconut and jojoba butter to me. Let's go, you can try Jay's semi-good cooking."

"Pffft! I'm best chef here next to Zane, so whatever! And aren't you the one that asked for seconds?" Jay taunted.

"I only said that because no one else did!"

"*GASP!*"

As the majority of the dining room occupants moved towards the kitchen, Zane stood and approached his silent light whose eyes remained fixated on the floor during the entire exchange.

"Ayane, are you alright? Did something happen while you were away?" He inquired in a subdued undertone and pressed his palm soothingly against her cheek. Ayane closed her eyes and exhaled, then peered up at Zane. She tried to muster a reassuring smile, but couldn't and the white ninja's trepidation grew.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to cause you any concern. I think…I'll just take a relaxing bath and call it a night. I don't feel much like eating," she said quietly.

"I understand. Then please, allow me to escort you to your room."

This time Ayane did manage to give her considerate prince a pleasant smile. "I'd like that. Thank you."

As the couple made their way to the hallway, they were stopped by their teacher's voice of undisputed wisdom.

"Ayane, before you retire for the night. Please muse over these words..._**Life is all about resolve. Outcome is secondary. It is resolve that determines the significance of your life.**_"

Amaterasu's advocate kept her gaze ahead though Shiva's turned eyes of wonderment to his sensei. The words that were spoken resonated deep within Ayane's heart and caused her to outwardly tremble from their magnitude.

"Y-Yes Sensei, I will…goodnight," Ayane stuttered and continued down the hall. Zane's pure hazel stare lingered on his teacher a moment more before he too bid goodnight and followed after Ayane.

Sensei Wu sat alone at the dining room table content in his habit.

"Ah…the many trials and tribulations of life, no one is immune to them and it always seems like those with the brightest smile…hides the darkest pain. Such gloom…I think another trip to Mega Monster Amusement Park is in order. I could use another ride on the Ferris Wheel."

* * *

During the short trek to Ayane and Sasha's room on the Kunoichi side of the ship, Zane merely observed Shika's only archer. She appeared lost in thought. No doubt pondering over Sensei Wu's parting words. He promised himself he wouldn't pry into her affairs although…he was a seer with the gift of a sixth sense and he could feel the disturbance within her heart. It troubled him greatly to witness his huntress in such distress…

_I can't leave her like this, _he thought. They had reached their destination.

"Ayane…"

"Zane…"

They stopped and looked at each other expectantly. It wasn't the first time they had called each other's name in unison.

"This time…you first, Ayane," Zane said and gestured for her to continue.

Ayane hesitated and soon a familiar blush appeared. "Sorry um…thank you. I wish we could've spent more time together today…all this training…My Trial is over and I feel stronger, but…"

The Ninja of Ice saw the frustration…the agitation…and finally the compunction. "Dammit, I should be stronger than this-!"

"Ayane, you don't have to tell me tonight if you aren't ready," Zane interrupted calmly and reached to take her hand. "I have an idea. Let's spend the day together tomorrow. Why don't you come to my room? You have yet to see it in its completion. As Sensei said, training won't commence until the early evening and perhaps in a relaxed environment you can unburden your quandaries to me."

Ayane stepped closer and leaned up to smooth her lips against the ice ninja's. The contact was brief and innocent.

"I most definitely will try. Thank you for understanding, Zane. That sounds perfect."

The couple moved to embrace, but just as Zane's hand glided over Ayane's left shoulder she hissed in pain and pulled away.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked urgently. Ayane winced and tried to rotate her shoulder only to feel the gripping agony once more.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. I bruised the back of my shoulder during training," an annoyed sigh escapes her as she tentatively reached back to touch the tender area. "It's going to be a pain getting out of this top," she grumbled.

Zane frowned. "Come, let's get you under sufficient light, so I can gauge how serious your injury is," he said and ushered her in the now open door to her and Sasha's room.

"No Zane, really I'm okay," Ayane protested as she was pulled along by her assertive beau. "I can heal myself tomorrow if it gets too bad. I just don't have the energy tonight and besides…I don't think it's…appropriate. It may be best for me to wait until Sasha comes back, so she can help me," she finished bashfully.

Zane closed the door and returned to her, cocking his head and eyebrow curiously. "Ayane, I am not a prude nor am I a pervert."

"I'm sorry, Zane I didn't mean to imply that you were. It's just…" Ayane trailed off, more uncertain with herself than the nindroid in front of her.

"I have learned from our sensei to not put off until later what can be done now. I want you to rest comfortably tonight and in any event…" Zane rested his hands on her shoulders, "…I can soothe you in a way that Sasha cannot."

The healer's heart began to thump wildly as she gazed into warm pure hazel eyes. A new feeling was making its presence known, the uncanny sense of anticipation buzzed through her like a swarm of purposeful bees. Was she misinterpreting? What exactly was he offering?

"Okay…" she surrendered without further debate and Zane's arms brought her closer, so that her body molded into his.

"I will keep my sight only on the objective," he whispered, his lips caressing her earlobe. As he began to slowly unzip the short golden bustier he persisted in the same rich undertone. "However, please bear in mind that I look forward to the day when my eyes are graced with your sun-kissed perfection in its entirety."

Ayane trembled and wrung her arms around Zane's torso in an attempt to be kept balanced. Even though she was snuggled in his embrace, she felt blissfully disoriented. Perhaps her discombobulating awareness was from his words or from his scent…she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Her fingers intertwined themselves around the base of his neck as she lost herself to the serene scent of ginger and sandalwood.

Zane concentrated yet hesitated at the same time. Having his light so close always brought forth deep stirrings from within his mainframe and the tantalizing heat spread from circuit to circuit like liquid fire. There wasn't a day that went by that he hadn't thought of becoming closer to Ayane. They had pronounced their unconditional love for each other on their date in Alto Park, so…what was stopping them from going further?

Zane closed his eyes harshly. _Never put your wants before your needs…we aren't ready. At least not yet_, he thought in resolution and proceeded with his task.

Once her back became bare, he scrutinized the immense blotch of terribly discolored skin. The demanding bruise covered the entirety of her shoulder blade and stretched to the top of her shoulder. This was no minor injury; this could hinder the movements of her left arm if left unattended until tomorrow. He decided to try a quick treatment that he never tested before. Lowering his hand on the bruise tenderly, he searched his core for the gift from his mother. Cooling white light pulsated purposefully from his splayed palm and Ayane shuddered violently.

She clenched her teeth and gripped Zane tight as the sudden frost touched her heated contusion, but then gradually the pain subsided and a pleasurably cordial sigh trickled from her scarred lips.

Zane placed a gentle kiss to the injured shoulder and kept his power steady, thoroughly letting the healing ice blanket the grievance. _This should suffice for now. A nice hot bath will work wonders on the muscles and blood vessels behind the epidermis…I best assist her, _he thought while watching the white light dissipate from his hand and redoing her bustier.

"Shall we head for the bathroom now?" He asked, but Ayane stepped back, her face alight in a soft blush.

"Wha…? I appreciate it, Zane, but I think I can handle running my own bath water."

"I agree you can," he nodded, "but, can you wash your hair?"

Ayane blinked owlishly. "I didn't even think of that." This time she tried to lift her left hand to her head only to wince when a sharp pain shot through her entire left side. "Maybe a bath is out."

"Nonsense, allow me to assist you further. Washing your hair will not be much different from cleansing my own and I don't want you to struggle," Zane reasoned and took her hand in his then proceeded to guide her to the bathroom bypassing the slumbering ducks in the corner. "After being cooled, the contusion will need the constant presence of concentrated heat and the bath will provide that."

Ayane followed wordlessly. She was truly touched by his consideration though Zane had always been chivalrous and gallant in most situations. The Russian flicked the wall switch to illuminate the shared bathroom of "Water" and "Light". The bold aqua and soft tones of gold made any and all comers believe they were entering a tropical paradise on a bright sunny day. Zane released Ayane's hand and went to pull back the sea foam shower curtain decorated with depictions of multi-colored sea shells and urchins, and glanced thoughtfully back and forth from the wide tub to the porcelain sink.

"Given the position of your injury it matters little what station we decide to use, so which would you prefer, Ayane."

"I'd much rather use the tub than the sink," she replied and came to stand beside Zane. "We can kneel on the rug and look…" she reached for the showerhead nozzle and removed it from its perch. "…the spout is detachable and the hose is a decent length. Just perfect for the job, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, let us proceed then," he said and together they settled themselves on the plush bathroom rug. Ayane handed Zane the nozzle while she turned the handle to get the water running. She then grabbed her shampoo bottle from the shower caddy and smiled wryly at it.

"It doesn't seem to matter what kind of shampoo or conditioner I use. My hair just rebels against all chemicals regardless if they're natural ingredients. Geez, is it too much to ask for a product that works? All I want is for my hair to look a bit more tamed."

As her gaze lingered on the bottle, she felt long nimble fingers comb through her locks and turned to meet Zane's quizzical expression.

"Why?" He wondered softly, "Why change anything about your physical appearance when you look so beautiful? You need no alterations, Ayane…not…one."

Beautiful? Her? As she is now? When she's all dolled up, sure she looks presentable, but…right now? When she could feel the sandy grains in her hair and on her body, when she was quite certain after glancing at the mirror she had a streak of sot on her face. Not to mention her hair, whether clean or not…when loose it always looked wild and unkempt.

In Shika, she felt comfortable in her own skin mainly because she never paid much attention to any of the other girls her own age since they thought of her as a tomboy and a showoff thanks to her hunting prowess. She was a lone wolf for the reason that she wanted to do more for her village and step away from traditional conformity. Even though she isn't as attentive as she liked to be in some cases, she was aware of the other girls enchanting faces along with their poise and elegance. After all, Shika did have their village beauties…she just was never counted among their ranks. It never bothered her though, she wasn't there to compete for a man's affection and outdo the competition. She was there to protect and provide for the people who praised Amaterasu…her family…her home.

Unfortunately, after realizing her destiny and meeting the others, namely her would be sisters she began to feel self-conscious about her physical appearance. How could she not when she not only fought beside, but lived with such voluptuous beauties as Nya and Sasha…and when Ebony joined the sisterhood it became painfully clear to her that she would travel at the back of the pack in the looks department. Her sisters were nice however, and she loved them. They were the girlfriends she never had and their frequent "girl talks" was something she always looked forward to and would cherish forever, but despite her love for them…she was also envious of their physical qualities. The most being her elder and leader, Sasha, to her she was the epitome of beauty and Aphrodite's equal. With a tall muscled frame, sexy curves in all the right places, lengthy dancer legs, ample breasts, stunning storm grey eyes, and lavishly long crimson hair, she was an inspiration to Ayane in allure.

Now, here Zane was telling her she was beautiful in every way? A heartfelt blush broadened about the young blonde's face as she tried to think of a comeback to match his and express herself, but alas words failed her again and all she could utter was a feeble, "Thank you…I think you're beautiful too."

As soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to gobble them back up for their absurdity. _Men aren't beautiful, they're handsome, genius! _She berated herself inwardly though Zane smiled appreciatively and lifted the nozzle to test the heat of the water on his hand.

"Come, let us begin now that the water is at a sufficient temperature," he suggested and Ayane once again complied silently. She leaned her head over the tub and closed her eyes in delight when the warm spray began to soak her hair.

A deluge of sweat, sand, and water fell from Ayane's hair and Zane watched in keen fascination as the bright golden locks maintained their splendid luster in spite of the added water. His hand swept through the gold field as he sprayed, scrupulously enjoying the touch of silk and the pleasing sounds his angel made every time he pressed and rubbed her scalp. Satisfied with the dampness of the now hanging mass, he sat aside the spout and reached for the bottle of shampoo Ayane had placed by her side earlier. He inhaled the sweet scent of honeysuckle as the aroma sifted from the top when he removed the cap. Lathering his hands with a generous amount, he set about his task of cleansing the flowing strands of gold.

"_Moy angel_…do you know why I have decided to give you that particular term of endearment?" Zane asked, starting from the nape of Ayane's slender neck and working his way up languidly.

Ayane thought for a moment before answering, "Umm…because I'm nice and spiritual? Angels have always been known as the kind messengers of the Celestial as well as serving as guardians and guides to those who are lost."

"Perhaps yes, that is the definition of an angel however…that is not the only reason. Allow me to explain."

Ayane moaned her satisfaction when those skilled fingers started to massage her scalp; the ministrations seemed so much more gratifying with the thick lather in her hair and the resonances sprouted from her mouth of their own volition.

"I read a fable a long time ago about a decorated archangel who served under the Celestial. She taught the novices and was renowned for her beauty, strength, and wisdom. One day the greatest enemy of Heaven sent forth his demonic devils to attack Heaven's Gate and she was sent to the frontlines with her brethren to defend, but before she left to do battle she instructed the novice angels to not leave the safety of the walls and to remain hidden. When she departed, there was a certain angel who was anxious to prove himself and earn the grand title of seraph, so he followed her into the fray. The battle was going well even for the young angel and he had managed to severely weaken a devil. However, the devil was no fool and sensed a weakness within the angel's being and decided to exploit it with the usage of words. _"Are you blind, child? You wish to slay me and work your way up the ranks by this deed? Such folly, for I am not your greatest enemy…the archangel, Dina, is for she governs your tutelage and as long as she breathes your growth will be stunted never to flourish in grandeur." _The devil's silver tongue stabbed through the novice's essence and caused him to hesitate. A lapse in better judgment the fiend took advantage of, but before it could strike down its victim it was speared by the body of Dina and the two were sent tumbling from the battleground to the human world below, Eden."

After rinsing the soapy lather from Ayane's hair, he repeated the lubrication with the shampoo to be certain that every last grain of sand was no more. The Kunoichi of Light was enthralled with the myth and awaited with bated breath for her beloved to continue.

"Stricken with grief and shame at his ineptitude, the novice tried to follow only to be halted by archangels Michael and Gabriel, the battle had been won in Heaven's favor and the enemy thrashed and sent back to their dark lord in ruin. The only archangel unaccounted for was Dina. The Celestial ordered his archangels to not pursue and search for Dina instead he instructed them to wait for seven days for her triumphant return. Below, Dina continued to battle the devil in the atmosphere of Man. During their descent her mighty hand pierced through the tough hide of her adversary and the demon, sensing its incoming demise struck out in desperation and raked its claws over the fair angel's face. Dina screamed in agony and recoiled liberating her hand in the process. The devil's body erupted into a flaming glory and the dark essence followed the beaten trail of its brethren back to Hell. Dina spread her large white wings wide to stop her descent and observed her surroundings to regain her bearings. She knew she was in the land of mortals now and instead of returning back to Heaven she decided to let her good nature guide her and saw to it to aid the humans she could."

Zane took hold of the nozzle once again and showered the golden tresses to remove the lather one final time.

"Throughout the seven days of her absence on Eden she tended to Man's woes. She tore pieces off her robes to shelter children from the rain. She sliced off a good portion of her long beautiful golden hair and braided the strands together to provide rope for a desperate rescue from a cave-in. She plucked feathers from her wings and left them in the home of a chemist so he could use them in a remedy to cure the sick of his village. Never once did she think about what she was doing to her appearance, never once did she gaze upon her reflection simply because it mattered not to her. She was a loyal servant of the Celestial and humble daughter of Abaddon. Pleased with her work and hearing the hymn of her Lord's summoning, she spread her tattered wings wide and struggled to return to the holy kingdom. When she graced the golden gates they parted for her and her brethren and fellow angels welcomed her with gasps of bewilderment. They could hardly recognize the powerful Dina, her torn and sullied robes, her short and askew hair, the sparse plumage of her wings, and finally the claw marks that marred her face. As they stood in shock and concern, the novice angel flew forth on eager wings and embraced her. He wept onto her shoulder and apologized profusely for being so weak and begged for forgiveness. Dina smiled and stroked the wings of her student, a silent display of forgiveness. It was at that moment the Celestial decided to speak. _"As foreseen, you have returned triumphant and more beautiful than you ever had been before. You have much wisdom to teach to the inexperienced, Dina, my archangel." _Heaven as a whole rejoiced and celebrated Dina's greatness and for all eternity she was considered the most beautiful angel of all."

Zane wrapped a yellow towel around Ayane's head and peered deeply into irises of mint green and sky blue.

"Ayane, you are Dina's human reincarnation. You have the same selfless strength she had even though you don't realize it. You can't see your own fair beauty when everyone else can, but one day I'm confident you will and when the clouds disperse from your eyes and the sun shines through I'll be there to rejoice with you…_moy angel_."

Ayane said nothing and uncurled the towel from her head to let it drape around her shoulders. The water from her damp tresses dripped from her brow and bangs into her eyes and down her cheeks, a clever disguise to camouflage her own tears that began to flow. She stretched her arm and laid her hand on Zane's face for a moment then pulled away to settle herself on the lid of the toilet seat.

She knew Zane's words were meant to give her strength, but they did just the opposite. Strength…resolve…valor…wisdom…attributes that were so hard to acquire. Her fear was what caused her to make so many mistakes during their mission. Skalidor was dead, but she felt that his vengeful spirit lingered in those dark corridors wailing his hatred for all to hear and throughout the entire ordeal she felt the cold touch of scales around her body. She was so scared…and the very thought of having to going back again next week…

"Zane…what does it mean to be strong…?" Ayane whispered and Zane stood.

"There are many definitions of strength and each individual must find their own answer. You will find yours…when the clouds disperse…"

"And the sun shines through…" she finished and glanced at Zane through her tears. "Have you found your answer yet?"

"…Not yet," he replied and went to kneel in front of the troubled kunoichi, "…Ayane?"

"No, I'm fine…its okay," she said hurriedly, but made no effort to wipe her face. "I think…I think my Trial was only the beginning. Physical strength means absolutely nothing if I don't have the mental stability to use it…as well as the courage."

_I can't tell him now, it will only raise more questions and his concern will escalate. He shouldn't have to worry so much about me…I want to be stronger. I'll try to tell him tomorrow; _she thought and pondered whether or not Nya and Sasha were having dilemmas of their own…especially Sasha. What was going through her head during the mission? Was she just as terrified as she was? She decided to think about that later, right now all she should focus on was the being kneeling before her.

"When do you think you'll find your answer, Zane?"

Zane took hold of the towel on Ayane's shoulders and proceeded to dry her hair the best he could. "I believe unlocking my true potential was only one key to the many locked chambers within me. However…I dread what will have to happen for the other keys to be found. Something else is inside of me and most likely inside my brothers as well. The war within is not over yet…I will draw your bath now. You need to submerge yourself," he voiced and rose to do what he said.

Zane had had this distant inkling for many months now. To be honest, soon after he unlocked his true potential, a distant entrapment within his mind…his body hailed against his soul. Since he knew of her existence within his mind he tried to confer with Shiva, but her answers were in riddles he could not solve. The only thing he knew was that something dark was on the horizon to the future and everyone will be tested again.

The crystals from the lavender bath salts were beginning to bubble as the hot water filled the tub. Knowing it would take a few minutes, he turned back to Ayane and saw her feet and legs unwrapped from the onyx and gold bindings and her simple obsidian sandals lay beside them on the floor along with two silver armbands and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. She looked pained from having to undress herself and probably thought she could do it without hurting her shoulder more. Zane went to her quickly.

"Ayane, please stand up," he instructed, but this time Ayane refused to comply.

"No Zane, I can…this is…I'll just have to go slow," she countered and Zane stood there blankly looking down at her. Ayane met his gaze warily, already feeling the rush of blood settle on her face. A moment of silence passed and the only sound was the flowing water beside them. Shiva's son knew he was right so didn't press an argument. He simply waited for his angel to become complacent and she did…eventually. She stood in front of him and wrung her hands together nervously.

"Can…can you c-close your eyes?" she stuttered. "I don't want you to see me…yet."

Zane may not be a prude or a pervert, but she was. It was an odd combination that she wasn't proud of though there was nothing she could do to change how she felt. She dreamt about him almost every night and within those fantasies was pure and utter bliss and satisfaction. They started innocent enough…in a field of flowers or deep in a forest overlooking a bubbling brook, but they would escalate so quickly into something…hot and sensual. She must've always been silent during those dreams since Sasha never said anything or teased her about it. Although, every morning when she woke up from one of her fantasies…she could feel the wetness of her arousal between her legs, the thin sheen of perspiration on her skin, and the blush on her cheeks. It was so damn embarrassing, but she knew it was nothing to really be ashamed of. She was uncomfortable yet she wanted it, a prude and a pervert.

"As you wish…" he whispered and stepped closer. Zane pulled her to him as he closed his eyes. He had no qualm about complying since he was a gentleman. Not to say he didn't have his own urges. Whether awake or asleep or even during meditation his fantasies found ways to torment him. Ayane's ninja attire alone provoked him. The short golden-colored bustier he was unzipping revealed her comely naval and had a subtle opening in the center. Many a time if he observed from the right angle he could see the lovely curve of her breasts. It was so hypnotic and the first time he discovered it, his gaze lingered for so long that he was reprimanded harshly by Sensei Wu and his bamboo stick. It was humiliating for he had never been individually scolded or struck before during training like his brothers had and he caught grief for it for three days afterwards.

His hands gripped the straps of her top and he pulled the garment from her chest. He really wanted to open his eyes, but fought against the urge. His discipline would be his saving grace…he would need it for what he had to do next…Zane took a deep inaudible breath and dropped the clothing to the floor. Ayane covered herself with her arms as Zane's hands found her hips and began to undo the golden wrap along her waist. The knot was secure and tight along her left hipbone, but Zane was nothing but patient. The silk wrapping was exquisite indeed as it swooped down, covering her right side and leg and stopped mid thigh. The knot was the only thing that kept the wrap in place and her left side was indubitably exposed, but the black spandex shorts protected her virtue.

Finally undone, the gold silk material was released and fell silently. Ayane's breathing was becoming shallow and she quickly took a glimpse at the tub to see it almost full. When Zane got to his knees, she immediately lost her courage and stepped away from his outstretched fingers.

"Ayane…?"

"No!" She choked, her face ablaze like the sun itself. "This last part I can do!" She then grabbed the hem of her shorts and shimmied her way out of them with haste. A wince contorted her features and she bit her lip from crying out when another round of pain shot through her body from her left shoulder, but finally she managed to step out of the clingy article of clothing. Briskly, she padded to the tub and stepped in, welcoming the soothing heat and turned off the water. She sat down in the pool of suds and breathed a sigh of relief as the heated water calmed her muscles and contusion.

She turned her head and saw Zane still kneeled and motionless. Keeping his eyes closed, he climbed back to his feet and made his way to the door.

"…Until tomorrow, Ayane. Please enjoy your bath…goodnight."

Ayane watched him walk away and her pulse thumped uncontrollably in her veins. Is this really how she wanted them to part ways for the night after all they talked about and how he helped her?

Making a quick and impetuous decision, she rose from the tub. "Zane, please wait!"

Zane grasped the knob to the door, but didn't twist it. "Yes, Ayane?" He asked with his back still turned and eyes dutifully shut.

She didn't want him to leave…not like this.

"Can you do me one last favor?" She whispered and Zane slowly dipped his head in a nod. Ayane stepped out of the tub and onto the plush rug. The suds from her sun-kissed body traveled lazily south, refusing to acknowledge separation. "Can you come back to me…and hold and kiss me like you normally do?"

Zane gripped the knob tight and fought with himself internally. If he returned to her now…he knew he would never want to leave. But in spite of that, could her really deny her? This wasn't a favor to her…it was a desire they both had. He could sense it so easily…

"If you want…you can also open your eyes. I lied when I said I didn't want you to see me…I do. Do you really think I'm beautiful as I am now…?"

Zane's hand loosened on the knob then fell away as he turned around. His pure hazel eyes open, alert, and focused when they looked upon radiance in all her heavenly glory. He took one step forward and another, his eyes roaming from head to toe of the body of his love. Shimmering streams of bubbles cascaded down over pert rosebud nipples, some trails faster than others. A particular path filled her navel and spewed forth straight down to her sex which Zane took notice of the little blond curls above her clitoris. Ayane's arms hugged herself, her hands covering the scars she received during her Trial. Maybe it was the lighting of the fluorescence, but to Zane's eyes her entire body was blushing beautifully. It felt like it took an eternity to reach her, but when he did…he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. The other he buried into the bright golden mane.

"Forgive me, Ayane…but I was wrong," he murmured and mismatched irises widened in shock. "Beautiful…is too insignificant a term to describe your loveliness. You are flawless…perfect…and I refuse to leave you tonight…I can't."

He swiftly claimed her sweet lips in a kiss and a moan of soulful desire reverberated from Ayane's throat, her arms left her body to wrap around Zane's neck securely. His cool breath intermingled with her warmth as the kiss became fervent. Tongues danced and tasted each other thoroughly as hands touched and caressed smooth wet skin. Powerful emotions, all pointed towards love, led to this moment and neither "Light" nor "Ice" felt the need to become one with each other the strongest.

From the depth of the erotic kiss, Ayane lost all sense of time and awareness of her surroundings. Eyes closed in bliss, she felt lost in her sweet surrender to Zane. She inhaled sharply when the kiss ended and Zane attached his mouth to her neck and proceeded to lap and suck.

"Haa…haa…Zane…" she panted and gasped when he added little nips that would surely leave a mark in the morning. Heat steadily pooled inside her belly, signaling her arousal building. She wanted to feel more.

Zane's mouth moved with calculated precision, his eyes hooded and watchful of Ayane's expression as he marked her as his own for the first time. Her pulse throbbed against his lips and his hands roamed her nude body freely, gentle and adoring, from the small of her back and lower to cup and squeeze the firm cheeks of her buttocks. A hitch in breath rewarded him for his experimental kneading of the two fleshy mounds and he pressed her more firmly against his body. The front of his white cotton pajamas soaked through, but he cared not because soon…he wouldn't need them. The feel of her wet and soapy breasts was exhilarating, however he had yet to touch them the way he wanted. Finally satisfied with his mark of possession along Ayane's neck, he recaptured her parted lips in a deep kiss and decided to satiate his curiosity of the plump bosoms brushing against his chest. Removing one hand from a soft cheek, but keeping the other in place, he reached up to fondle a round globe of sun-kissed perfection.

Ayane broke the kiss with a startled yelp and groaned in ecstasy. "Oh Zane…I…" Eyes still closed, Ayane trembled in want and readiness.

"Ayane…" Zane breathed her name like a prayer and knew he wanted to make her reach nirvana. In resolution, he picked her up by her thighs and stepped into the steaming bath. Mindful of her injury, he pressed Ayane's back gently against the cool tiled wall. In this new position their groins were aligned with each other and glorious friction was produced when Zane moved. Ayane's eyes snapped open as a new pleasure electrified her aroused body and her legs wrapped around Zane's waist instinctually.

Zane released a deep wanton sigh and nuzzled his soon to be lover's neck, but before consummation he would pleasure her to climax. Muttering something inaudible in Russian, Zane concentrated grinding his hips continuously against Ayane's. The workings of his body was already making preparations in response to the incessant stimulus and sending his heated white blood to his nether regions. His shaft was hardening rapidly and with Ayane panting and mewing marvelously in his ear it may be safe to assume that he may cum with her.

*knock knock knock*

"Hey, Ayane? Are you almost done in there? I want to take a shower before I go to bed. Make sure to yell a little bit so I can hear you over the vent."

All movement and sound ceased instantly at the sudden interruption of Sasha's voice. Zane leaned back and peered into Ayane's clearly terrified eyes and bright red face.

"Shhh…don't panic, my dear," he soothed and thought quickly. "Here, say this…" Zane pressed his lips to her ear and whispered the words she was to reiterate to her leader. Ayane nodded shakily and called to Sasha.

"C-Can you give me like…ten more minutes? I'm nursing a-a bruise on my shoulder. Also, can you grab me a…extra towel from the laundry room? I don't see one in here," she got out with multiple stammers, but hopefully the red-head on the other side heard her.

"Oh okay, sure thing and I'll grab you towel. I'll be back real quick," Sasha answered and Zane extended his senses behind the door to track Sasha's Chi as she left the room completely.

He kissed Ayane's sweaty forehead to reassure her. "She's gone," he whispered.

"Zane…"

The passion and heat was still heavy in the atmosphere and Zane's smoldering gaze pierced through Ayane's and into her soul.

"You…haa…you have to go…"

"No, there's still time," he countered and kissed her lips long and hard. Ayane pushed back against his chest feebly and only managed to break the contact by turning her head.

"Please, Zane you know you can't be seen like this…This is sacred and is supposed to be private."

Zane grew quiet and wore an unreadable expression, his eyes however held the same degree of ardor. Slowly he relented and placed Ayane back on her feet with him in the tub.

"Thank you, Zane...good—"

"Sacred…private…yes, I agree…and that's why…"

Without any sort of hesitation, Zane got to his knees in the water and lifted Ayane's right leg and placed it on his shoulder.

"Zane?!" She cried in alarm, but Zane said nothing and simply stared at his love's sodden purity. He had studied the female anatomy and physiology for many reasons…and this was one of them. Carefully, he used his thumb and index finger to part the lips of her sex and licked his lips when he saw wondrous clear nectar glossing every each of her vaginal opening.

"It really is similar to a flower," he whispered in enthrallment, "and you are close to your orgasm. I wish to drink, Ayane. I want to taste this nectar that flows from you…"

A tentative lick was given to taste the liquid and Ayane fought to keep herself upright. Her hands settled on Zane's shoulders as her assertive lover gave enthusiastic ministrations to her sex. Zane became instantly taken with the flavor and while he couldn't describe it, he loved it because it was purely the essence of his angel. He felt Ayane shudder and more nectar trickled into his eager mouth. Her hands had moved to his hair and fisted the shock of silver and platinum blond in desperation. Her lips parted and a sensuous song of whimpers and pants fueled Zane further and he reached up to grasp one of her breast.

With the added stimulation, Ayane closed her eyes as her orgasm hit her full force. She bit her lip to keep from screaming Zane's name, causing it to bleed and run down her chin. Zane drunk his fill when her juices began to flow like rapids, even though his thirst was far from quenched, he knew he was out of time. He rose and gathered Ayane's exhausted and trembling body in his arms then stepped out of the tub before lowering her in the now lukewarm water.

She smiled tiredly and reached for him. He took her hand and kissed each of her knuckles.

"I…I love you. I love you, Zane," she whispered.

"And I love you, Ayane. I love you so much…Rest well and come to my room tomorrow," he whispered back and gave her a chaste goodnight kiss in which she responded albeit weakly.

When mystic orbs closed to rest, Zane forced himself to rise, but before he ventured out he extended his senses again and to his relief, Sasha was still absent. Thoroughly drenched, Zane exited the bathroom and the kunoichi quarters swiftly and retreated to his room.

* * *

**Okay, um…yeah…I don't have much to say other than I'm really nervous about this chapter. What did you guys think? Was it okay or did it royally suck? Remember, I can take constructive criticism no sweat. I figured I start with a lime (I think that's what this sort of sex scene is called) first and see if I have a knack for writing this sort of thing or not. Oh, and please let me know if I need to change the rating, okay? Gosh, I'm so nervous!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Our Future

**(PLEASE READ!)**

**Hello everyone, umm…just to let you guys know I was in a car accident not too long ago, on the 5th to be exact and was in the hospital for a week. I was discharged just a few days ago and I'm currently suffering from a severe neck injury and a minor concussion, but I am recuperating at home with my parents. I'm so grateful that GOD was watching over me that night and I have my beau to bless me with his words of comfort and hold my hand. I'm doing much better than I was before and will be on leave from work for the next two weeks so I figured I might as well write while I heal. All I had was my phone for the longest time and that served as my internet access, so I did see all the reviews and messages you guys left me. I wasn't able to respond to the reviews though because my phone isn't that great, but know that I do appreciate the feedback from both first chapters of "A November to Remember" and "Zane's Room". And since this particular story is in high demand, I decided to finish this one first. It looks like you all REALLY enjoyed the final scene of the first chapter which I'm glad that you did and know that I will be writing more scenes like that in the future for the other couples as well. Now let me explain what my plans are. This is the final chapter of "Zane's Room" and it's a pretty long one and after this I plan on putting the holiday stories and the other Lost Chapters on hold until I finish with all the other short stories which are (in order): "Careful Planning" Cole/Sasha, "Praise Amaterasu" Zane/Ayane, and "Zodiac" Kai/Ebony. From all the reviews and messages I received, you readers really want to see the reconciliation with all the couples, so that's what I'm going to do. The short stories that were just listed ARE the reconciliation stories. Jay and Nya are already back together with the conclusion of "Cause and Effect". Furthermore, by doing things this way I can pretty much guarantee that "Trials and Tribulations" will start in March of 2014. **

**As for the reviews, there were a lot of ideas/requests from anonymous or guest reviewers that I would like to address real fast. Those of you who asked, yes the other couples will get intimate scenes in their upcoming reconciliation short stories. However, Cole and Sasha will be the only couple to engage in actual intercourse. Which means the others will have to wait until later because I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do. Jay and Nya are the only exception since I already planned to have their wedding and honeymoon featured during one of the early books of "Trials and Tribulations". Now, I do realize there was nothing hot and steamy between Jay and Nya in "Cause and Effect" so if you guys want me to write a quick one-shot which would take place after Jay's recovery and release from the hospital then I will…IF I SEE ENOUGH FEEDBACK! (REVIEWS, FAVS, ETC.) ;)**

**I'll keep the suggestions/requests about Nya losing her wind powers and the Kunoichi turning into Serpentine to be the mates of Pythor and the generals in my ever-growing idea collection box. I'll sort through them when I feel strong enough and decide if I'll do any of them then.**

**In conclusion, there was one review I didn't quite understand. It was the one stating that Zane seemed a little OOC when he gave Ayane oral sex. I honestly don't know what you meant by that good sir or ma'am. Is there a specific way that Zane is supposed to taste a woman's sex? Please be more specific so I'll know what you're talking about otherwise I won't understand. There is one too many ways to interpret your critique. I'm going to guess that you meant his personality. Well, let me put your mind at ease. Zane is not bashful. Nor has he expressed any sort of embarrassment when speaking about any topic. Zane is extremely intelligent, knowledgeable, and downright analytical. His comparison with a woman's vagina to a flower is, in all seriousness, accurate and the paradox went exceptionally well with his zeal and educated demeanor. Also, think about realism. In an actual sexual situation you become so aware of not only your own body, but your partner's as well. I'm speaking from experience here. All five senses will be used and emotions are going to run rampant. And if your partner knows what he's doing then exhilaration is going to cloud your mind and you won't be able to think one coherent thought. Ever heard of the phrase: "She's a lady in public, but a freak in the bed!" This applies to men as well. Now, put Zane in the equation…do you honestly believe that he would be nothing but calm and stoic in that situation? Would you not think that he would want to give his all and express his love to the person he's chosen to be his romantic partner? Like I stated before, how I or anyone else portrays Zane or any canon character in a romantic relationship is PURELY speculation. And I'm not going to downgrade Zane to an emotionless husk during any sexual encounter for the simple reason that I don't see him behaving that way to his chosen partner. Zane's not cruel like that. But, just in case this is NOT what you meant then please be more specific. **

**As for the whole "Nya is going to be paired with Cole in the new season!" jazz, it doesn't sound plausible when you look at the facts. Jay obviously had very strong feelings for Nya in the previous seasons and vice versa. Their relationship was just starting to take shape and flourish, so for Lego to say "Oh, let's just randomly put her with Cole for no reason other than for somethin' fresh!" Yeah…that makes zero sense. Not only would that be a bad idea, but it would also portray Nya as a slut for jumping from one brother to the next like some other whore I know…*cough* Misako *cough*. Hopefully, Lego doesn't decide to do something so revolting to the ONLY good female character in Ninjago or I'll lose respect for them. One Misako is enough, thank you. The only facts about the new season I know for certain are that Garmadon is the new sensei for the Ninja and they get new armor and weapons. Also, the enemy is going to be an army of rogue nindroids. I was really hoping for new characters being introduced as evil Ninja or Kunoichi, but of course it's Lego so…robotics…go figure.**

**Now for the final chapter!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Lost Chapter: Zane's Room

Ayane sat awkwardly at the dining room table the next morning. She tried to act natural, but that was proving to be a real challenge given the fact that she was the only Kunoichi in the dining room at the moment. Her sisters were in the kitchen preparing breakfast…with Zane. Not to mention, she was currently adorned in an uncharacteristic form of dress…a white turtleneck and a loose pair of yellow drawstring pajama pants. She exhaled slowly and kept her head bowed to avoid the no doubt questionable eyes of the remaining Ninja. Feeling her face grow warmer, she decided to count the lines on the immaculate red oak dinner table hoping that time would elapse more quickly and Zane along with her sisters would return with breakfast.

"Is anyone else as confused as I am right now?" Jay suddenly questioned to fill the dull silence of the room. Ayane fidgeted and adjusted the snug collar of her top for the sixth time since she put it on. The start of the day was indeed baffling to her. After she awoke, she just lied in bed blushing. Not only because of her remembrance of last night, but also because of her dream which was centered on herself and Zane. Her idyllic thoughts were interrupted however by the nagging pain of the injury she sustained during the reconnaissance mission at Ouroboros, so she concentrated on mending the problem and healing herself. Abruptly though, she realized how the night prior she barely managed to evade Sasha's keen eyes from seeing the mark Zane left on her neck and knew the mark was still there. Thus, she hurriedly searched for a suitable garment to conceal Zane's mark of possession while Sasha was in the bathroom and when the red-head emerged and inquired about her appearance, she gave a rather lame excuse of: _"I was feeling a bit chilly…that's all." _But thankfully, her leader simply shrugged and together they had left their room to head for the kitchen. As it turned out, they were the last to arrive for the others were already gathered in the dining hall and when Zane's eyes met Ayane's, the blond flushed crimson instantly. Her mind's eye filled with flashes of their heated encounter last night. Zane greeted his light with a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek, then proceeded to escort her to her seat and beckoned her to sit down.

When Ayane questioned him, he had smiled and said, _"I am aware it's not my turn to make the meals for the day, but…I am in the mood to make yours. Will you let me?"_

Ayane had nodded silently to his request, conscious of the fact that all eyes were on them. Zane gave her cheek another kiss, his exhalation cool and pleasant against her warm face as he breathed in her ear. _"Your favorite then? I shall make it special and well worth the wait."_

Zane had calmly walked passed his flabbergasted brothers into the kitchen with a pleasant smile on his face. Sasha casually followed humming a little tune while Ebony and Nya exchanged bewildered glances at each other then turned their gazes to Ayane which she promptly avoided.

That was fifteen minutes ago and she still have yet to raise her eyes from the table. _If only I had a better poker face, _Ayane thought in dismay. _Then I could at least face the others without blushing. Arrgh! Ebony was right…I better not ever gamble or I'll end up losing every dollar I have. Well, it doesn't seem like they know anything and Zane wouldn't tell them what happened last night…would he?_

"Yeah, I hear ya, Jay. Hey Ayane, did something happen between you and Zane?" Kai asked and Ayane hesitantly lifted her eyes to meet the fire ninja's. "I mean sure it's not any of our business, but…the guy is acting a little more…debonair than usual."

The Kunoichi of Light released the breath she had been holding. It seemed that the Ninja were ignorant of her and Zane's special rendezvous. "It's just…between Zane and me…It's…private…and sacred." She whispered the last part and lowered her head once more.

"Enough said, Ayane. You heard her guys. It's private, so let's just drop it," said Cole and the other Ninja nodded their agreement to let the matter go. All was quiet for a time, the only sounds coming from inside the kitchen beyond the swinging double doors.

"Say, you guys ever wonder why Sensei Wu seldom eats breakfast with us?" Jay questioned thoughtfully and Lloyd shrugged.

"Doesn't he meditate in the mornings? Maybe he's so far gone in the spirit world or whatever that he loses all sense of time."

"…Loses all sense of time…yeah…" everyone turned to the black ninja to see his critical expression. "Zane and Sasha are both like that. When they meditate…their spirit transmogrifies and actually leaves their body to travel to another realm."

"Cole? What is it bro?" Kai asked quizzically. "Everyone knows that Zane and Sasha are really the only ones who can almost reach Sensei's level of unparalleled rumination. It's one of the reasons why they have a pretty close-knit friendship."

"Yeah I know…" Cole shook his head, "Do you all remember that time when Sasha asked if she could meditate in Lake Siegfried? It was a few weeks after you joined us Ayane…after the Serpentine incident."

Ayane quivered, but nodded. "Y-Yeah, something was seriously wrong with the Bounty's flight controls and even though Jay and Nya tried to fix it, we ended up having to take it to Mr. and Mrs. Walker so they could look at it."

"The Bounty could stay afloat over the water just fine," Jay put in, "and since the Sea of Sand has not an ounce of water near it, my folks had to meet us at the docks."

"We had to sail north through the Abysmal Sea and then we hit Lake Siegfried. When Sasha asked…her eyes looked so hazy. I was against it, but Sensei said yes. That's when Zane asked if he could go with her, but she declined and said…she _needed_ to go alone. Six hours…that wasn't the beginning of it, but…could that occurrence have had any significance to her future?…Leviathan…Lord Atlas…please tell me…what can I do…?"

The other occupants sitting at the table watched as Cole's features darkened to intense concentration. They knew it was best to let him brood and ponder over whatever was going through his mind than to voice their own opinions. Jay bit his lip and kept his mouth shut for a deadly secret was to be kept. A secret that only he, Cole and Sensei Wu knew about. Sasha's secret…a revelation of death…

Cole rested his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers in front of his face. He remembered that day perfectly. Sasha had dived over the railings of the Bounty before Jay's parents arrived. Beforehand, she gave him a calm smile and reassured him she would be okay although, after that first hour and still no Sasha…he had begun to worry. He stayed out on the deck to wait for her to resurface while the others met with Ed and Edna. He was just about to dive over the railings himself when Sensei Wu, Zane and Ayane came to join him. Seeing the anxiety on Cole's face informed them that Sasha had yet to emerge from the gloomy depths of Siegfried, so Wu ordered both Cole and Zane to find her. Siegfried was both dark and cold. The only source of light the two ninja had was from the glowing fish that considered the eerie lake their home. Siegfried was the second biggest lake of the Four Great Lakes surrounding the Abysmal Sea, Delacroix being the largest in the south, Vela the third in the east, and finally Juno in the west.

It took some time to get down to Sasha's position, but once they did…the sight that greeted them at the bottom of the lake bed was beyond extraordinary. Sasha was lying down on the white sand, her hands folded over her stomach and her hair loose and dark as blood, fluttered all around her. A congregation of beautiful luminescent fish swam in slow circles around her prone body and as Cole and Zane got closer they were suddenly stopped by an unseen barrier. Cole had been within arm's length of her, but he couldn't reach her…couldn't rouse her from her surrealistic state. To him…she looked gone…peaceful and serene…completely comfortable in death. They had no choice but to leave her and return to the surface, their lungs burning for oxygen. Cole being unable to speak once they climbed back aboard the deck, Zane reported the mystical scene to Sensei Wu and Ayane. The aged master nodded in understanding and simply suggested they wait for Sasha to return to them and so they did. They waited for six hours. Cole tried to remain positive even though his mind was going a mile a minute about how utterly still Sasha's body was, he couldn't discern the slightest rise and fall of her chest when he saw her, a precious factor to at least assure him that she was alive. Furthermore, no progress was being made in regards to the Bounty's flightless condition. Ed and Edna were just as baffled as Jay and Nya. All four mechanical engineering geniuses were completely stumped. Cole's eyes stayed trained on the water's surface and everyone tried to comfort him, but the situation was so inconceivable. Sasha had never meditated under water for so long and Zane had commented that she had never lied down before either. And just when he was about to suggest making another dive, Sasha's head broke through the surface and she smiled up at her worried friends. Relief washed over the earth ninja like a tide as he helped her aboard. Embracing her cold and wet body tightly, he pressed his face into the soaked crimson mane of his love.

Everyone expressed their relief to see the Kunoichi of Water unharmed and inquired about her prolonged absence during her meditation. That's when Sasha explained.

"_Waves had been having difficulty in making contact with Lord Leviathan recently, so she suggested we find a particular body of water for me to meditate in. The Destiny's Bounty is flightless…because of my Lord. It was the only decipherable message Waves could understand and the Abysmal Sea is a great source of boundless power for both Lord Leviathan and…something else. It was much too dangerous for me to meditate in the Abysmal Sea, but as long as I was in one of the Four Great Lakes then communication could be made…"_

In short, Leviathan rendered the Bounty temporarily flightless so that communication could be reestablished between him and his advocate. He basically played the mortals like a harp and knew they would seek aid from the Sea of Sand and to get there they would have to sail through the Abysmal Sea and dock at Lake Siegfried.

"_I didn't speak directly to Lord Leviathan his words were relayed through Waves. I'm so sorry everyone. Waves insisted I get comfortable since I would be meditating for quite a while, but I never guessed I'd be gone for so long. The Abysmal Sea is integral to Ninjago's future and Waves said that we would revisit it to confront the…something else that was drawing its power from it. Again, I'm sorry to make you all worry…I lost all sense of time."_

Soon after that, the Bounty's flight controls were functioning again and Jay and Nya invited the Walkers to stay for dinner before returning to their home. Well, mostly Nya since Jay always seemed to be embarrassed by his parents. Thinking about it now, it reminded Cole of how he felt went Sasha did her first meditation under Mikatagahara. How worried he was when Zane resurfaced alone. Since then she had ventured under water various times to pursue wisdom from multiple bodies of water and Zane had always been her companion. That particular occurrence at Lake Siegfried was the first time the Ninja of Ice had not been invited to come along. That alone…struck a wary cord in him.

"Hey…Cole…" Jay began and Cole looked over at him. "Sasha has been getting better, hasn't she? Don't stress, okay?" He advised and the black ninja stared at him a few more seconds before nodding.

"Yeah…okay. Let's…talk about something else. So Kai, how do you think Ebony's cooking is going to taste? You taught her some Japanese recipes, right?"

Kai smirked. "Sure did. And she said she wanted to make me some _Nikuman _(Japanese steamed buns or meat buns) this morning along with some other things. I'm really looking forward to it. If she cooks this meal as well as she did the others up until now…I'll be in seventh heaven."

Kai sat back in his seat with his famous smirk still intact and placed his hands behind his head in comfort.

Lloyd eyed him dubiously. "_Ane _may be starting to like you Kai, but I still think you have a loooong way to go."

"What?!" Kai shouted, causing Jay and Cole to laugh at his expense. Ayane smiled softly at the four ninja seated across from her and casted her gaze to the double doors beyond. The appetizing aromas of various foods wafted through and provoked her stomach to growl in dissatisfaction at its emptiness. It was her fault for skipping dinner last night, but she pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the air of trepidation Cole once had. She was confident that as long as they had faith in their Gods and Goddesses and in themselves then everything would be for the better in the end. She needed to talk to Zane. Not only about last night, but about the troubles that plagued her heart and mind.

Suddenly, the doors opened and out stepped Sasha carrying a large tray of piping hot food.

"Sorry for the delay, everyone!" She announced jubilantly, "Breakfast is now served!"

The others followed soon after, each carrying their own tray of food. Zane came around to Ayane's side of the table and placed her plate down in front of her. The scarred huntress's face beamed in unbridled delight at the sight of her favorite breakfast. Two large fluffy golden-brown Belgian waffles sat in front of her, topped with fresh-cut strawberries, and sprinkled with powdered sugar. Her mouth watered in hunger, causing her to swallow quickly. Zane held a small silver pitcher in his hand which she knew to be warm maple syrup.

"Say when, dearest," he whispered charmingly and Ayane flushed in embarrassment and gratitude at his suaveness. The sweet amber liquid drizzled onto the waffles slowly and the blond couldn't thank and praise Amaterasu enough for sending her such a wonder of a man…well…nindroid.

"When…" she said quietly and looked up at the Ninja of Ice standing beside her. "Thank you, Zane. Everything looks flawless."

Pure hazel eyes glowed in adoration for the young woman beside him and he smoothly slid his own plate of picturesque waffles in front of his seat across from her. He sat the now empty tray in the middle of the table along with the others before bending down to settle his lips near a sun-kissed earlobe.

"Yes…flawless…I would say you are good enough to eat yourself, _moy angel_. Perfect…golden…and now…wet with the sweetest nectar…" he purred and pressed his cool lips upon her cheek once again. As Ayane's face burned further, she quickly darted her eyes to and fro to check if the others were paying any attention to them or not. Everyone else were preoccupied either with eating or conversing amongst themselves to pay them any mind, so Ayane took a chance and did something bold. Knowing Zane's lips still lingered close she turned her head and kissed him square on the mouth. Her pulse quickened when he responded without idle. A deeper sense of love was fortifying their bond, they both could feel it. Last night was a timely step in their ever-growing relationship, however because of the circumstances of their nightly encounter the next step would have to wait.

Before her need for him could ascend to greater heights, Ayane pulled back much to the ice ninja's chagrin. "We should eat now, Zane. It wouldn't do to let our breakfast get cold," she whispered, surprisingly without a stutter although her blush still dusted beautifully over her cheeks.

"Of course you are correct. Let us dine then," he replied and moved to take his seat across from her. Once seated, Zane sent Ayane a pleased grin and began to eat with Ayane following suit.

"Lloyd, use your chopsticks to eat your meat buns and don't stuff so many in your mouth at one time," Ebony chastised her little brother and the Green Ninja stopped what he was doing and pointed at Kai sitting beside him, his cheeks enlarged with food.

"Wrai-est-oing-it-oo" he sputtered incoherently and Ebony focused ahead of her to the man in question.

"What? Uhhh…Kai…" She sighed in exasperation. Kai's mouth was also stuffed to the brim with the moist meat buns that the Kunoichi of Darkness had cooked so meticulously. Golden-amber eyes blinked innocently and his mouth stretched into a wide grin. And lo and behold, Ebony could actually count at least four meat buns in his mouth.

"Ese-ore-eelly-ood!" He pointed at his mouth then motioned to all the food Ebony had prepared. The slabs of broiled salted mackerel and bowls of steamed rice and _miso_ soup all looked enticing to the common eye. Kai chewed a bit more then managed to swallow. "Everything, Ebony," he reiterated. "You really have outdone yourself here."

Lloyd as well gave his praise with a thumbs-up and continued eating. The white-haired maiden smiled.

"I'm glad. I followed your recipe to the best of my ability, it was actually fun," she said and Kai utilized his chopsticks to help himself to some mackerel and more meat buns.

"I can't wait to taste more of your cooking, _Shirayukihime_."

Nya served her fiancée with a smile.

"Thanks, sweetheart I was really in the mood for some of your special omelets," Jay said as Nya dished some hash browns onto his plate as well. "Ah yeah, where's the ketchup at? There it is…" The blue ninja grabbed the bottle of thick hearty goodness and doused his hash browns generously. Nya took her seat across from him and began to eat too.

"I thought you might after last night's deviled eggs escapade. I didn't know you loved eggs that much," she observed and forked a slice of omelet into her mouth.

"Well, I didn't know Sasha could make them so well. They were a great after-dinner treat," Jay replied happily.

Cole was just about to cut into his smoked ham when he saw Sasha blowing over the top of her steaming mug of java.

"Are you drinking coffee, Sasha?" He questioned in bewilderment and Sasha sighed contently after taking a sip of her drink.

"Mmhm, my momma sent me some packages of our town's famous Portuguese brew yesterday. Would you like to try some?" She offered, but Cole grimaced.

"Nah never had the palette for that stuff. I hope you don't drink a lot of it, you know it's not good for you, right?"

The red-head tapped the mug with her finger and lifted an eyebrow at her beau's expression. "This isn't your typical cup of java, _bonito_. This here is bona fide coffee that has made people all across the world spend their hard-earned cash to have it imported to their homes or had them come to us just to have a taste. Call me biased, but this is the only type of coffee I'll drink and I don't indulge in it often. I'm not one of those people who just can't start their day without it. This is rare, special and it serves as a great pick me up. So, are you sure? Why not just a little taste?"

Cole chuckled at Sasha's coy expression, but nonetheless declined again.

"How about you save a few bags for us when we have to stay up late strategizing tactics again, _amore_? I'll have a taste then," he suggested and the leader of the Kunoichi agreed.

"Will do."

Zane found great pleasure in watching Ayane eat something she really enjoyed. He had since their date in Twilight. Cooking has always been therapeutic to him and now he had more incentive to try out new recipes, especially if Ayane was his taster. Figuring out her favorite breakfast had been many rounds of trial and error, but the effort was well worth it as was his proof right before his eyes.

"Mmmm…oh, so good," Ayane moaned in pleasure. She licked her lips slowly to remove the sap that clung to them after her last bite, her tongue caressing the top first then moving to give the same thorough treatment to the bottom. Zane kept calm during his blatant ogling and speculated on what else that tongue could do.

What was endearing as well as advantageous was that Ayane seemed completely oblivious to her body language and mannerisms while she ate. It could easily be labeled as seduction by any viewer which led Zane to also ponder about Ayane's past. According to Kai, she may have had past relationships, but he had yet to ask her himself and Ayane had never relinquished such information to him.

_Does it really matter…? _He thought. _I am with her now. She is mine, I have her heart. My mark is on her body which I have yet to claim…speaking of which…why is she wearing that turtleneck?_

"Well ladies, it'd be unfair to keep Sensei Wu waiting any longer then we have. We better get to his room to give our report," Sasha suddenly announced and rose from her seat. "Looks like everyone's about done anyway."

Ayane had just taken the final bite of her last waffle as Sasha said this, the blond mouthed "thank you" to Zane before rising from her seat to follow her sisters out of the dining room.

"Ayane, wait a moment," Zane called after her and Ayane stopped in the hallway to wait for him. Once near, he took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Afterwards, will you come?" He asked and Ayane nodded right away.

"Yes, as soon as we're done I'll come to your room," she replied and averted her eyes shyly.

"_**I need to speak with you."**_

Both Zane and Ayane stopped in surprise, realizing they had spoken in unison once again. The archer giggled, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "We seem to be doing that a little too often now, huh?"

Zane smiled. "We are becoming closer. Our hearts are reaching a mutual synchronization…I am happy about that."

"I am too."

As the two inched closer to each other, they were startled by the calling of Ayane's name. It was Sasha.

"Come on, girl! You can lip-lock with Zane later!"

Ayane huffed and shouted back. "I'm coming!" She looked to Zane to see him chuckling.

"Go, I'll be waiting," he laughed good-naturedly and the two embraced before she departed to follow after the other Kunoichi. Zane sighed and turned around, walking back to the dining room to retake his seat amongst his brothers and Lloyd. He had to finish his own breakfast. He forked a piece of waffle into his mouth and chewed. He savored the taste of favorable sweetness and looked down at his plate in contemplation. His cooking was impeccable yes, but…not one dish he ever created was on par in regards to delectability than Ayane's sex.

_How can I describe the taste of her? Surely, there must be a comparison to something. Her essence wasn't as thick as honey, but she did taste so sweet…honey then? No, that's not right. It was sweet, although not just sweet…hmm…there was also another flavor. Shiva, I took in as much of her nectar as I could before our allotted time was over and yet my database can offer no accurate similarity. _

"Hey Zane, can you pass the pepper?"

_No matter, the only way to remedy this is to taste her again although…she did seem rather shocked when I did so. But, I know she enjoyed it. Her grip on my hair tightened when she climaxed. Her body trembled in my arms when I laid her down in the bath and her face…yes…she was satisfied. I made her feel that. _

"Don't bother Jay, look at his face. He's _gone_."

_She's so shy unlike me…perhaps I was too assertive? I wanted to please her. I couldn't leave without doing so. Was I being selfish in thinking that way? Or was it a matter of pride? It's always been something I have wondered about since that faithful night when she accepted me for who and what I am. Would I be able to please Ayane when I finally claimed her as my own? Hmm…my penis is fully functional, so I don't fathom why not._

"Yeah, I can see that Cole, but I wonder if he can really hear us when he spaces out like this. I have a hunch he's just flat-out ignoring us."

_There is such a thing as premarital sex, but I sense that someone like Ayane would never give herself to another without considering if they had a future together. So would she give herself to me? I have to consider her feelings too…sigh…we are not pressed for time. We'll be together in the future as well…I know it. Our future…marriage…it is an appealing subject. _

"I told you guys Zane has selective hearing. He hears what he wants to hear and he doesn't want to listen to the sound of his little brothers' voices right now."

_Ayane, have you given any thought about our future? If so, then how far have you foreseen? Can you picture yourself with me once the chaos has reached its conclusion and Ninjago is at peace? I can…so clearly. My love for you is that strong._

"Haha, I don't think that's it, Kai. This is just Zane being Zane. Remember what Sensei Wu told us, brothers are sometimes different. It all comes down to individuality. We each have our own unique qualities."

_Perhaps I should confer with my brothers about this. After all, they are in relationships as well. But, first…_

"Lloyd, would you mind giving me and my brothers some privacy? I wish to discuss something of an adult matter," Zane requested politely, easily transitioning out of his inner monologue.

Lloyd looked skeptical. "Adult? Talking about girls is not "adult", but I would rather play some video games than listen to…well whatever it is you plan on talking about." The young savior gathered a few meat buns in his arms and hopped out of his chair. "I'll see you guys later," he said and left the dining room.

Jay sprinkled his hash browns with the pepper he got from Kai and quirked an eyebrow at his best man. "So Zane, what's up? Is this about the hickey you gave Ayane?" He asked mischievously and Zane opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself. He turned to Jay in amazement.

"You saw it?" He questioned, but it was Kai who answered.

"Hahaha, no, but since when does Ayane wear turtlenecks? It wasn't exactly quantum physics, y'know? We played clueless to spare her further embarrassment since it was obvious she already was."

"Ah, I see…well, I appreciate your consideration, brothers."

"Just a word from the wise," Cole started with a knowing smile, "aim a little lower on the neck, so the mark can be easier to hide."

"Yes, I will remember your advice however, that is not what I wanted to talk about." Zane shook his head and spoke his mind. "Have any of you thought about consummation before marriage with your significant others?"

Zane's words seemed to stop time itself as everyone froze in suspended animation. Kai, reaching over to pick the last meat bun off Ebony's plate with his chopsticks, Jay, with his mouth closed around his fork, and Cole, about to take a sip of what was left of Sasha's coffee. They all recovered simultaneously, but neither ninja answered Zane's question.

"…Perhaps not then," Zane sighed despondently. "Am I the only one?"

"No, you're not, Zane," Cole admitted while putting Sasha's mug down and running a hand through his thick black hair. "It's just not something that's easy to talk about. Think about sure, but it's private and—"

"Sacred," Zane finished. "Yes, Ayane said as much last night."

Jolts of shock ruptured throughout the three ninjas' bodies as they turned to gape at their frost-empowered brother.

"Whoa, what?! You and Ayane had sex last night?!" Kai questioned, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"I didn't say that. I said it was something she mentioned last night," Zane elucidated and his three brothers lost their rigid posture.

"Oh, well…if you're just looking for advice then…yeah, Sasha and I have touched bases on the subject, but we haven't discussed it in great length or depth," Cole said.

"And it's much too early for Ebony and I to even think about that step," Kai put in as well. "Maybe once we're a solid item then we can discuss more about our future together."

Jay fidgeted then cleared his throat. "Nya and I are engaged as everyone knows, so premarital sex isn't really on the agenda. We've really just only discussed the wedding plans and such. I don't think we will until after we say "I do." Personally, either or is fine—I mean! I mean of course it's important and stuff and it's not against the law or anything if we did have sex before we're actually married. Of course we will after we are married, we'll be husband and wife finally and that's something every married couple does naturally or at least should do. Not saying that they had to, I mean if two people just wanted to get married and have no kids then that's their prerogative, right? As a matter of fact, my parents know a couple that did just that. Mr. and Mrs. Gutenberg I think and when they decided to get married they agreed on no children. She got her tubes tied and he got his wires clipped and apparently they go at like bunnies despite being old. And the only reason I know is because my mom goes on and on about them when she argues with my dad about their sex life—"

"And the mouth of lightning strikes again," Cole groaned through Jay's excessive rambling. Kai picked his teeth with a toothpick then flicked it into the wastebasket near the kitchen doors. He then turned towards his brothers and pointed at the now flustered and talkative Jay.

"If there's one trait that I wish for my future nieces or nephews to NOT have…it's this, right here. Hopefully, the cherry falls _extremely_ far from the blossom in this case."

Cole and Zane laughed joyously at Kai's witty retort, but Zane calmed first and laid his hand on Jay's shoulder to quiet him.

"Yes Jay, I understand. Thank you for your…insightful input," he voiced peacefully and Jay halted his prattling and took a deep breath. His face shone in brilliant scarlet as he settled down.

Cole released a final chuckle before getting Zane's attention. "Listen _fratello_, this is between you and Ayane. Just talk it over with her and whatever happens…happens. You two are both adults and are responsible enough to shoulder any consequences that may arise from your actions."

Zane smiled and nodded at Cole's counsel. "Yes, you are correct, Cole. I will do just that."

He stood from his chair and as he made his departure from the dining room, he could still hear his brothers' voices.

"What the hell was that earlier, Jay!? Geez, ever heard of "too much info", man?! We didn't need to hear all that?!" Kai lamented angrily.

"Well then, why didn't one of you stop me sooner?!" Jay accused wearing a frown.

"How were we supposed to know you were going to go off into something weird?" Cole laughed, but then sobered up almost immediately. His voice laced in solemn confusion. "…I wonder why they both decided to have surgery. Didn't they know that only one person needed to go through…that?"

"Yeah I know, talk about overkill…ugh…" Jay shuddered.

Zane had wondered about that as well, but he shrugged and continued on, reaching the hallway that connected to the Ninja side of the ship. Walking pass the onyx and silver door, he stopped in front of the white and gold one. He grasped the knob, but didn't turn it. Thoughts about his behavior last night were the grounds for his hesitation. Prior to the bathroom incident, he had no intention of engaging in coitus with Ayane. He only sought to ease her pain and make her comfortable. He even told himself that they weren't ready for that step yet.

However, when he saw her…her body glistening with water and suds, it was his undoing. His need for her skyrocketed in a matter of seconds and all he could think about was claiming her innocence. His emotional framework sent pulses of love, adoration, and lust to his CPU and he responded accordingly. The Kunoichi of Light was different and he knew it. He was aware of that fact the moment he laid eyes on her from watching Hayate's holographic memories. The stirrings within his core had alarmed him at first and the more he watched the more he wanted to meet her in person. He was intrigued by the mysteries that surrounded her being, why her skin held that sun-kissed glow whilst everyone else in Shika was fair and paled in comparison. How someone could blush so easily, but emit a warrior's spirit in the midst of combat. Even her imperfections charmed him, her clumsiness, along with her lack of cooking skills and articulation, and especially the scars on her body. His favorite being the one that marred her smooth soft pink lips, Zane smiled despite himself.

That particular scar along with her bright and wild golden mane gave her a distinct appearance, not to mention her eyes. He had seen other people with heterchromia iridium before, but it wasn't just the color of Ayane's eyes that enthralled him…it was the lights within the pupils that enraptured his soul. The lights spoke of hardships and tragedies, happiness and tranquility, and he wanted to become a part of the story. He wanted to be with her through it all from that moment on.

"Zane?"

The white ninja's thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of Ayane and he turned to her. His eyes hooded in pleasure as he absorbed her new attire. She had removed the turtleneck that obstructed his love bite and replaced it with a long snug yellow t-shirt with an amiable depiction of sprouting white carnations from the hem to the top of her plunging neckline. And no more were the baggy pajama pants instead he could barely make out the white of shorts that hugged her strong thighs and the thin golden flute that dangled from a leather strap along her hip. Her hourglass figure made prominent and her shapely legs completely exposed.

And he felt it once more, his white blood heating up and his EF sending quakes of tireless fervor for his angel.

"A vision of absolute loveliness…" he whispered as she approached him.

"I wanted be comfortable while I was with you," she admitted bashfully, but then her eyes became downcast when she decided to voice another reason. "And also…Sasha and the others pretty much guessed what I was hiding."

"That's fine," Zane assured and pulled her body closer, "I want _everyone_ to know you are mine," he said fondly and lighted his fingers across her blushing cheek.

"Wait, there's more," she countered slowly and glanced behind her and around Zane's shoulder to see if prying eyes or ready ears were nearby. Spotting no one, she continued in a hushed tone. "Sasha also knew you were in the bathroom with me last night."

This genuinely shocked Zane. "How?" He questioned.

"She told me it was the reason why it took her so long to return with an extra towel for me. You left…trails of water leading to your room which she took the time to mop up."

"Curses! I hadn't even realized in my haste to get to my quarters!" Zane whispered harshly. "How could I have been so careless?!"

"It's okay, don't worry. Sasha promised not to tell anyone about it, not even Cole or Nya. Even though she just finished teasing the hell out of me," Ayane rolled her eyes, but grinned nonetheless. "I'm positive we can trust her."

"Yes, we can," Zane agreed also. "And I promise to be much more cautious next time."

"N-Next time?" Ayane stuttered and Zane searched her eyes as she struggled with more words.

"Let's converse about that later, shall we?" He suggested and grasped the knob of his door once more. "Welcome to my room, Ayane."

As soon as Zane opened the access, Ayane's mouth fell agape in awe. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it sure wasn't this. Her bare feet stepped onto the plush pure white carpet once she fully entered the domain of the Ninja of Ice. The walls surrounding her beloved's spacious room were colored in rich dark gold and were lined with tasteful and masterfully done paintings of unknown places, but had a Japanese aesthetic beauty to them. A tall white bookcase was stationed in the corner on her left and each shelf was stacked with thick books pertaining to the sciences of the world and others with strange symbols, perhaps a language she did not understand. In front of her to the right, below his window was a sort of intricate work station. A fine wooded chair sat in front of a translucent inclined desk and magnetized neatly on top were blueprints of him, Hayate and…something else that resembled a canine. Ayane stopped in front of the gargantuan bed before her and smoothed her hands over the white comforter that lay exquisitely across. Two large fluffy white pillows sat propped against a stunning dark mahogany headboard and above it were the Shurikens of Ice. Beyond his bed was a white dresser with gold trim lined against the wall and a nightstand of the same color scheme on the left beside the head of the bed.

Coming to Zane's Room was like stepping into another world, a world where refinement, taste and culture reigned supreme.

"Wow…" she marveled and gasped when her eyes fell upon a shrine. She quickened her steps to the corner adjacent to the door leading to the bathroom and reached out to tentatively touch one of the snow globes amongst dozens. "Incredible…" she continued, "I've never seen so many snow globes in one place. Not even our stores have as many as you do, Zane."

The white ninja closed his door and locked it, then came to stand beside Ayane. "It's a hobby I have taken the liberty of starting…gathering these wondrous treasures from all over Ninjago. As you can see, I still have quite a ways to go," he smiled.

Ayane couldn't take her eyes off the ornaments in front of her. Some looked antique with models of ancient Persian buildings within, others were more modern, depicting frolicking animals and the like. Big, small, some made of fragile glass, others hardened plastic, all kinds of holidays and themes were displayed. It was truly a magnificent collection that Zane had begun.

The huntress tilted her head in puzzlement when she saw a globe with nothing in it. Nothing but clearness…she picked it up gently and turned to Zane.

"Why is this one empty?" She asked and Zane retrieved the globe from her hands.

"Ah…this is my favorite one thus far and it's not empty, my dear," he corrected. He shook the orb and immediately white flakes of false snow began to spiral and swirl within. Zane's pure hazel gaze remained transfixed on the innocent activity of the globe. "You see?…It just contains snow. It's…sort of symbolic in a way. I find myself staring at this one the most. Probably because it reminds me of my time spent in the village…I cannot say raised in, so…let's say I had the most experiences in. Frosthaven is a very frigid place. Even in the spring and summer, Shiva breathes her cold breath over the land. Outsiders who were unaccustomed to the climate would call the village uninhabitable, but the populace of Frosthaven is a clever bunch who has earned the Goddess of Ice's blessing. She made it possible for the soil to be enriched all season long in order for precious crops and minerals to grow and be harvested. And I was the only one who could work in the fields for the longest durations. The people were gracious to me, but I didn't mind in the slightest…I relished the bite of winter on my face while I worked. I remember…during my leisure time I would stand and look out into the distance and see the stunning glimmers of our iced landscape beyond. I was entranced by the properties of snow…I adored it…and still do."

Ayane watched Zane's face carefully. His lips curved in a subtle smile, his evergreen and mahogany irises gazing fondly at the orb in his hand. It was obvious to her that he adored Frosthaven maybe even as much as she adored Shika. She placed her small hand over his much larger one and managed to rouse him from his brief hypnosis.

"I would love to see Frosthaven one day," she said.

Zane nodded. "Then, I will make it so…one day."

Zane moved to place the snow globe back on its pedestal and led Ayane to his bed. "Please, tell me more about Shika. It's been quite some time since you've been away. I know the mailman has delivered countless letters to you who I assume are from your friends and family."

"Oh! Now that you mention it, I received a letter from Hansuke the other day. He's going to be playing his guitar during some of the worship songs at the Amaterasu festival this year."

"The Amaterasu festival? What's that?"

Ayane sat down on the bed with a happy sigh and Zane joined her. "Oh Zane…it's just wonderful. It's an annual gala we have during the first week of May. It's a time we give thanks and praise to the sun goddess, Amaterasu over the course of three days. Friday is the Day of Worship where everyone in the village ventures to the Avalon Tundra to perform songs of worship to Amaterasu. We travel there because the Aurora Borealis appears throughout the entire day and like I've told you before…the Northern Lights play an important part in our way of life."

"Yes, I remember," Zane replied. "I gather you have many fond memories pertaining to the events."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Ayane began, her voice holding serene nostalgia as she told Zane about Shika's first day of celebration. "It's such a spectacle to behold and I'm not just saying that. The twinkling stars above and the streaking colors across the sky, everyone singing, dancing, playing their instruments and lifting their voices all in the name of our Great Mother…anyone with a soul would be moved."

"Have you ever participated in the songs," Zane asked and Ayane blushed, fingering her mother's flute.

"Yeah, I have on occasion with my flute of course, but I don't sing well enough to participate in the more memorable performances. I'm happy though with what I can do and everyone enjoys my songs. I've been playing for over a decade."

"As they should…you play with your heart, Ayane. Your melodies have a way of reaching the spirits of all who would listen. You have a great talent."

Ayane glanced down at their intertwined fingers then met Zane's eyes once more. "I appreciate yours and everyone else's sentiment, but…I play for Amaterasu, my mother, and for myself. Heh, she once told me that since the day I was born I was devoted to the Goddess of the Sun."

"I don't doubt her words, your devotion is clear. Tell me more."

"Well, the last two days take place in Shika. Saturday is the Day of the Hunt. It consists of many games for the children and challenges for the Hunting Pack to undertake to prove we are just as efficient as wolves which are what Amaterasu and Shiranui are…wolves. The games and challenges are different every year, so nothing is redundant and always fun and exigent. Uncle Dai says, it's the most exciting day for him because he gets to endeavor in all sorts of ways to torture the members of the Hunting Pack especially Hansuke!"

They both laugh, remembering Ayane's childhood friend and his antics before she embarked on this journey of destiny. "Uncle Dai is very creative and I love the rush of adrenaline his challenges provides. Everyone watches us and root for who they want to win and stuff. It's such a blast and the children are so boisterous when it's my turn. It's a little embarrassing, but I love it all the same!"

Zane observed Ayane's sparkling eyes and excited demeanor. She was behaving as if the Day of the Hunt was upon them and was ready to partake in the new challenges this instant!

"I have to make it this year! Hansuke beat me by just one lousy point and was rubbing his victory all in my face! I've got to show him how much I've improved!"

"And you will," Zane interjected with a low chuckle. It was exhilarating to see her all riled up. "I look forward to watching you. So, what happens on the final day?"

Ayane's enthusiasm diminished in an instant. Her eyes darkened in unexplained hurt and her voice carried an edge of nervousness. "The f-final day…Sunday…is not important."

Zane's brow creased in worry. "Ayane?"

The blond grimaced, "What am I saying? It is important, but I…" she shook her head and looked to Zane in sorrow. "I'm sorry Zane, but I…it's too painful to think about right now. Is it okay if I tell you later?"

She was displaying similar behavior last night and Zane noticed. Why was it so difficult for Ayane to speak to Zane about her problems? And how could he rectify it? Suddenly, the ice ninja heard Kai's voice inside his head. I recollection of a conversation that occurred on a bizarre Friday not too long ago…

"_Listen bro, I wanted to tell you this sooner, but anyway about Ayane…you should consider taking a few more risks with her. If she's having a problem and you want to help her then being direct will aid in getting to the root of that problem quicker. Don't wonder this or that, okay? It might hurt her to talk about it, but at least asking her to confide in you will get your feelings out there and show that you care. It's a 50/50 chance though…a double-edged sword…She could take it either way…"_

Zane was at a brief loss. He did want Ayane to confide in him more often, to depend on him to be there for her. He hated seeing her in pain and if past miseries were disconcerting for her to discuss, should he really press her for more information? Or let her tell him whenever she was ready…however long that would take. Take a risk or play it safe…he decided to try both at the same time.

He tugged on her hand and Ayane complied, leaning into his embrace. Zane could feel her hands grasp his shoulders as she snuggled as close as she could.

"Ayane, you should know that you can tell me anything. I dislike seeing you so troubled, I want to help you, however if you would rather discuss it with me later then I understand. I had hoped that bringing you here would relax you."

Ayane pulled back to look into his eyes. "I am relaxed, Zane and you're right. I wanted to talk to you, so I'm going to." She sighed heavily, but continued. Her lips curved into an uneasy smile. "About last night during the mission, I had so much trouble concentrating. My mind had warped back to my captivity and…and Skalidor he…" tears glistened in her eyes and Zane reacted swiftly.

"Ayane, I vanquished Skalidor. You need never fear him or anything else for that matter. I will always protect you."

Ayane took comfort from his words and arms, burying her face in his shoulder to silently cry her tears. Zane hugged her tight and frowned. He felt an everlasting resentment for Skalidor for tormenting his huntress even from beyond the grave. He'll never tell Ayane that sometimes he would dream about the "what if". What if he hadn't made it in time to stop Skalidor? What if he lost Ayane to his claws forever? He'd always awaken panting and scanning his room, thinking the boa general was lurking in the shadows preparing to strike. And often times after having that damnable night terror, he would silently stalk the dark corridors of the Bounty to Ayane and Sasha's room and go inside to make sure his angel was safe.

Ayane's tears subsided after a time and she felt better like she knew she would after she told him. She wanted to rid herself of all her weaknesses and Skalidor was one of them. The final day of the Amaterasu celebration was another story. The Day of Courtship was an ache that stabbed at her heart violently. It's been two years since her heartbreak, but the pain was as fresh as ever. She just didn't have the strength to tell him now…she could relinquish one qualm, but not the other. She hoped he'd understand.

"Thank you, Zane," she sniffed, "I know you will and I'll get stronger, so that I may return the favor."

"_Moy angel_, you are strong and I know I can depend on you when I need you as well."

They parted, each wearing a smile. Zane wiped the last of her tears away with his thumb and ran his fingers through her hair. He would wait for her to tell him about the final day patiently, right now…his need to taste her lips governed over everything else.

The kiss was languid and unhurried. Ayane's eyes closed on their own volition as she pressed herself more firmly into Zane's warm body. She shivered in want when his tongue parted her lips to seek warmth inside her hot wet cavern. Her white ninja's wintry taste and cool breath engulfed her soul and she couldn't deny that she craved more of him. When the contact broke, Ayane whimpered, feeling the heat on her cheeks. Sizzling heat and arctic cold breath intermingled as the two panted, the atmosphere around them had changed drastically. Now was a time for no more words…only action…and Zane took it.

He renewed the contact with their lips gently and beckoned Ayane's body to lie back onto his mattress. Lithe arms wrapping around his neck, Zane kept his eyes open, but hooded. He never wanted to miss a thing during each sensual encounter he had with his light. Ayane moaned her delight as her head pressed into his fluffy pillows and she could feel the same boiling heat pool inside her belly when Zane's hands began to explore her body. Bare pale hands ghosted over the supple warm flesh of sun-kissed legs. Captivated by the velvet feel of them his hands traveled higher, carving the same path along her body like the night before.

Ayane gasped, her chest heaving as Zane placed his lips upon her neck. Zane grinned sexily, planting a trail of wet kisses around the bruise he made last night until finally biting down.

"Ahh! Zane!" Ayane shouted in ecstasy, but quickly covered her mouth. Pride swelled within Zane's mainframe at the enraptured galore of Ayane's cry.

"Don't worry, my dear…" he breathed, each syllable laced with a charm only the Ninja of Ice could produce. "The walls are soundproof. I want to hear you…so scream as much as you want. Relish in the enjoyment I give you…"

Too embarrassed to reply, the blond turned her head away and gritted her teeth as her pleasure mounted. She removed her hand from her mouth and instead utilized both of them to the back of Zane's shirt.

"Oh Zane…" she sighed breathlessly. She could utter nothing else. Zane continued his trail upward and lifted the hem of Ayane's shirt, wanting to feel the silkiness there as well. And just as his fingers went to her sides and pressed into a certain spot below her rips, her face broke out into a smile. Unrelenting, the fingers persisted to play low on her sides and the archer began to giggle.

Arching an eyebrow, Zane pulled back from her neck to see what had brought about Ayane's sudden eruption of laughter. Face flushed in delight, Ayane peered up at Zane apologetically.

"M-My sides…heehee…you were tickling me…" she explained and Zane's eyebrows rose higher, then a slow inquisitive smile graced his moist lips.

"I see…" he said innocently, but Ayane saw the playful intent.

"Wait, Zane no—"

Too late…Ayane should've known better. When a ninja is informed of a weakness they exploit it to the utmost of their ability. Zane "attacked" Ayane's sides with a vengeance and the helpless kunoichi exploded into a laughing frenzy.

Thrashing around uncontrollably, Ayane begged him to stop. "I give! I give! Please Zane!"

Chuckling to himself, Zane complied and stopped his torment on the lovely body below him. Once again breathless and flushed, Ayane closed her eyes and panted for air, content and blissful. Zane smiled as he watched her serene face. Her golden tresses splayed about on his pillow, the heat of her body below him.

_Gods, she's beautiful, _he thought._ Ayane, I want to…will you let me…_

He began to reach for her, but stopped himself. His arousal was apparent and if his body connected with hers she would most definitely feel it. Should he continue? No, should they? This is what he always wanted to see…her lips parted and moist, her face tranquil and ready, her body…He realized then that he was in between her legs, a result of their playful tousle earlier.

_The most practical position to…claim—_

"Zane, are you okay?" Ayane asked, calmed but concerned by his stillness and stoic expression. Zane blinked and removed himself completely from Ayane. He sat on the end of his bed and hung his head low. Immediately alarmed, Ayane gathered herself quickly and scooted her body close to his side. She had an idea of what was troubling him and truth be told, it was something they needed to discuss.

Premarital sex…

Ayane blushed and pressed her face into his shoulder. "Zane…" she began quietly, "what do you think…we should do?"

Zane closed his eyes with a prolonged sigh before answering. "I've been thinking about consummation with you for awhile now, Ayane. Although…" he turned to her and cupped her cheek. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish. "Given our circumstances and the tribulations to come, we must remain celibate. It would be unwise for us to take the risk. I love you, never doubt that and when the time comes for us to take the next step…we will."

It was indeed difficult for Zane to say what he said, but he had no doubt that he made the right decision. Now, he could only wait for Ayane to either agree or disagree.

Ayane had listened intently and she had to admit he was right. "With everything that's happening now…it wouldn't be a good thing if I got pregnant, would it?"

Zane's coronary circuitry pulsed wildly at the mention of children with Ayane, another wonderful thought.

"At the moment…no it would not…" Why did it pain him to say that? Easy, because it did, he longed for a future with Ayane, but…it could not be. At least, not yet.

"I understand, Zane. Let's work on developing a stronger bond first and protecting Ninjago. I just look forward to the day when our future is upon us…I…want a life…with you."

Ayane blushed crimson as Zane pulled her in for a hug. She clung to him in happiness, thoroughly pleased with the progress they made. The future was something all of the residents of the Destiny's Bounty needed to prepare for. Whether good or bad, the passage of time stops for no one.

* * *

_**FIN**_

**Rather anticlimactic, I know, but that's what happens when you're on a lot of medication and your back hurts like hell. Sorry everyone, I don't have a lot of strength right now, so I have to make this brief. Please forgive any grammatical errors and such, I'll revise later.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
